Nuvole Bianche d'amore
by CondesaPanquesita
Summary: Ni la distancia, ni la guerra, el odio y el destino, pueden con el...Lo sabemos.


**N.M.Q.N.M.G.H (Nota Maldita Que No Me gusta Hacer):** **Todo lo que se refiere a Vampire Knight (Personajes, menos OCC), obviamente no son mías, solo la trama y cosas estúpidas que mi mente desarrolla.**

:D Gusto de volver a encontrarme con vosotras, mas con algo nuevo ^^!

Bueno, debo admitir que esto se escribió solo. Bendito sonido de una canción de piano, una noche de desvelo y unas ganas desesperadas por escribir me consumieron por completo, y... simplemente creí haber escuchado que mi computadora me hablaba ._. ¡Que le vamos a hacer!

Puede ser bastante meloso, empalagoso y quizás exagerado, pero mis dedos no se conectaron con mi cabeza en el momento de moverse. Aun así, estoy orgullosa y satisfecha del resultado.

No sabría decirlo si como un medio de recomendación o quizás de solo a elección propia de cada una de las personas que lean esto, a mi criterio, me encantaría que leyeran esto escuchando **Nuvole Bianche de Ludovico Einaudi.**

Es una canción realmente hermosa, que trasmite mucho sentimiento, a mi parecer, siendoles sincera, las lagrimas no se detenían al momento de escucharla.

Espero que les guste, y también de poder tener el placer de recibir sus criticas. Quiero crecer y son imprescindibles :)

* * *

Las notas graves llenaron el espacio que era calido gracias a la chirriante chimenea que se encontraba encendida en todo su esplendor.

Tristeza, angustia, dolor….Era lo que mayoritariamente entregaba el sonido producido por el elegante y bello instrumento.

Las notas poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar su fluidez, pero no dejo de transmitir los sentimientos del principio. Los dedos blancos y finos que realizaban el acto y producían el sonido, se movían gráciles y delicados sobre cada tecla blanca y fría. La dolorosa melodía parecía contar una historia…Una historia triste, una historia tierna, dolorosa…Una historia de amor.

_Se habían conocido en el hospital donde el entregaba servicios como enfermero. Siempre veía la llegadas de casos y de todo tipo. Gente con graves heridas producidas por un accidente de cualquier aspecto, personas en un estado critico de enfermedad, militares trasladados, muy mal heridos de la guerra, eran los casos mas comunes, y que aunque fueran desagradables, era una costumbre. Como también existía los casos en que la decepción y el dolor podían alojarse en lo profundo de su ser, al ya saberse inútil en el caso que ya supiera que todo estaba perdido y que nada se podía hacer. Y como había cosas terribles, también había otras cosas que le sacaban una sonrisa. Como el ingreso de pequeños niños con los muy comunes dolores de panza al haberse llenado hasta saciarse de dulces, o que habían caído de sus bicicletas y se habían quebrado o un brazo o una pierna. Y el, mientra eran atendidos, los mimaba y los hacia reír, haciéndolos que se olvidaran de su dolor y congoja, ocasionando que todo fuera mucho mas fácil._

_Pero lo que nunca pensó que llegaría, seria ese ángel a su vida._

_Había terminado agotado después del ultimo paciente que habían ingresado, quien después de brutales esfuerzos, lo pudieron mantener con vida y ahora se encontraba, aunque muy lentamente, recuperándose. Se encontraba recargado entre una de las murallas del hospital y poco a poco se dejo caer al suelo, suspirando al por fin conseguir un poco de relax. No había notado el cansancio de su cuerpo, y este le exigía un buen y merecido descanso, su cabeza adornada por un suave y bello cabello color plata, fue ladeándose a su costado derecho en signo de que el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Ya no sentía nada a su alrededor y solo estaba a un paso de caer en el completo sopor._

_-Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Una voz tan suave como la seda y exquisitamente ronca logro sobresaltarlo, junto con la mano grande que en ese momento sujetaba su mejilla._

_-¿Eh?.- Dijo consternado y instintivamente levanto sus vista, encontrándose con los ojos mas hermosos que pudiera haber visto en su vida, con el rostro mas perfecto que ni en sus sueños pudo ver, con sus rasgos que definían completamente su masculinidad, envueltos en una brillante mata de sedoso y castaño cabello y unas carnosas porciones de piel como labios. Simplemente se sentía demasiado embobado como para articular algo mas inteligente._

_¿Era posible que existiera algo mas bello en este planeta? Esta segurísimo que no. ¿Era posible poder encontrar nuevamente esos ojos, de un color tan único e imposibles?, ¿Poder asemejar esa piel tan suave y nívea con otra cosa, que no sea con el paraíso?, ¿Encontrar nuevamente ese rostro, si no es que en un obra de arte realizada por algún exitoso pinto o escultor?, y ese cabello, otorgados por el brillo de la luna, plateados y puros. Trago saliva duramente. Ni en todo sus años de vida, ni en todos los sueño que podría tener al dormir podría encontrar a alguien como ese ser celestial, quien ya le había robado completamente todo, hasta su razón._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Susurro esta vez. Tenia que volver a la realidad, ya que el chico aun no decía nada, solo le miraba con ese para de ojos únicos. Con delicadeza, la mano que sostenía la suave mejilla comenzó a acariciarla, tratando se hacer reaccionar al chico, obteniendo éxito, al ver como este comenzaba a abrir y cerrar sus labios finos, tratando se responder. Una sonrisa tierna se alojo en su rostro, se veía tan adorable, pensó.- ¿Puedes levantarte?_

_-Y-y-y-y-o….- Al ver que solo emitía cosas sin sentido, se sonrojo furiosamente y solo fue capaz de asentir levemente. Sintió como aquel ser tomaba su mano y se ponía lentamente de pie, y le dio un leve empujón que logro pararlo.- Gra-a-a-ci-a-s.- Se golpeo mentalmente, ya que parecía un idiota en ese momento._

_El otro joven rió gentilmente, dejando aun mas fuera de sus sentido al otro.- No te preocupes, debe ser muy cansador trabajar aquí, teniendo emergencias a cada instante, sin poder parar en algunos casos, quizás.- Le comenzó a decir, aun sin soltar esa mano pura de entre la suya._

_-S-s-i, un poco. Y-yo, bueno, solo descansaba un momento, creo que las horas extras comienzan a pasar factura.- "Bien, fuiste capaz de decir un frase completa" Se felicito de nuevo mentalmente, ante tan increíble acto que pudo realizar, en es momento, para el, era todo un logro. Observo mucho mejor a la persona frente a el, vestido completamente de verde, su cuerpo fuerte y su pecho amplio eran surcado por gruesas correos negras, que hacia que la ropa de la parte superior se ajustaran un poco a su figura, al igual que en sus piernas, en la parte de los muslos otras correas hacían que el uniforme se siguiera apegando, terminando al final con unos bototos de cargo, y pudo ver la boina negra con una insignia dorada que colgaba en el cinturón que cruzaba su cadera.- Disculpa, pero, eres…?.- Consulto tímidamente._

_Sonriendo nuevamente y soltando con pesar la mano dulce, se puso completamente rígido y llevando orgullosamente un mano fija a su frente y otra a su espalda, dijo.- Soldado primero Kuran Kaname, a su servicio.- Volvió a una postura mas relajada y normal y volvió ha hablar.- Y…¿Puedo saber el nombre, del encanto que tengo frente a mi?.-_

_Ante lo dicho, el joven de cabello plata no pudo evitar que se sonrojarse como un lindo tomatito, y usando la poca razón que conservaba, trato de responder.- M-m-i nom…- Pero se vio prontamente interrumpido por una voz gritando su nombre a comienzos del pasillo._

_-¡ZERO!, ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentro!.- Grito mientras corría apresuradamente en su encuentro. Al llegar vio al otro joven y le dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, para volver de nuevo con el otro chico.- Necesito que me ayudes.- Y sin consultar nada mas, tomo su mano y comenzó a empujarlo para llevárselo de allí._

_-Yori…-Rebatió, mirando al joven Kaname de paso._

_-Es urgente, vamos.- Dijo sin prestarle atención._

_Y Zero, sin poder evitar, se vio arrastrado por la muchacha, pero en ningún minuto quito la mirada de Kaname, que también lo siguió hasta que desapareció por la curva del otro pasillo._

_-Zero…- Acaricio el nombre en un suspiro._

_Y desde ese momento había iniciado un completa persecución en contra suya, buscándolo por todas partes hasta que por fin pudo dar con el. Y desde ese minuto, todo había sido como la miel. Kaname constantemente lo invitaba a salir, donde daban largos paseos, donde conversaban hasta las tantas horas, sin aburrirse, sin dejar de admirarse, sin que pasara un segundo en el que no disfrutaran al cien de estar junto al otro. Ellos sabían, que desde el primer momento en el que sus manos habían hecho contacto y que sus mirada se cruzaron, todo había adquirido una meta: Ellos. _

_Y un día, Kaname, dispuesto a todo e incluso al fracaso, al cual no estaba acostumbrado, dio el paso decisivo. Gentilmente se acercó a un niño sobre un camilla, que comía animadamente una paleta de fresa que poco minutos antes había recibido.- Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estas?.- Le pregunto, acariciando cariñosamente su cabeza._

_-Bem, paleta tal llica.- Comento sumamente contento._

_-Que bueno-sonrío- Pues, mira, ¿me harías un favor, muy grande?.- Le consulto. El niño, en un gesto inocente ladeo su cabeza, confuso. Comenzó a busca en sus bolsillos y finalmente logro sacar un papel doblado en cuatro y lo puso frente a los ojos del infante.- ¿Puedes entregar esta nota, al chico de cabello plateado que te atendió?.- Le dijo, entrecerrando uno de sus ojos._

_-¿Al angelito plateado que dal eta paleta?.-_

_Kaname rió ante tanta ternura y también por saber que no era el único en pensar que ese ser, era por completo un ángel.- Si, al angelito que te dio esa paleta…¿Podrías hacerlo?.- EL niño agito muchas veces su cabeza y de un salto bajo de la camilla en la cual estaba sentado, Kaname se acuclillo y le entrego el papel al niño, quien salio corriendo en la búsqueda de Zero._

_Pocos minutos que se fuera, llego una muchacha de cortos cabellos caramelos y grandes ojos marrones llamándolo, a quien reconoció como la mejor amiga de Su Zero, Sayori.- Hola Sayori.- La saludo_

_-Buenas Kaname.- La sonrisa de Sayori hoy era bastante enigmática. Pronto puso a su vista un papel, que escondía en su espalda.- Toma.- Kaname lo tomo entre sus manos- Te lo manda Zero.- Al escuchar ese nombre, miro rápidamente al chica y esta solo sonrío.- Hazlo feliz.- Y nuevamente desapareció._

_No entendiendo lo que trato de decir la chica, opto por abrir el papel, y al hacerlo, la sonrisa mas feliz y bella se extendiera por su rostro._

_Zero se encontraba organizando unos papeles sobre el mesón principal, aunque no tenia que hacerlo, ya que solo lo hacia para quitarse los nervios y las ansias que le producía el solo pensar en la respuesta que le podría dar Kaname ante lo que envío con Sayori. Salio de sus meditaciones interiores al sentir un leve tironeo en su bata blanca, encontrándose con el pequeño que hace poco rato había terminado de atender._

_-¿Qué sucede Jimmy, no deberías estar descansando?.- Le pregunto._

_El niño movió enérgicamente su cabeza en forma negativa y estiro su pequeño bracito para entregar el papel que el chico de cabello chocolate le había dicho que entregara.- Señor de cabello chocolate decir que yo entregar eto' a angelito plateado.- Le dijo decidido y orgulloso al completar su misión._

_-¿Eh?.- Con su mano tomo el papel y lo examino por fuera.- ¿Señor de cabellos chocolate?.- Repitió confundido. ¿Kaname? Pensó. Siempre había pensando que el cabello de Kaname era como ese dulce liquido café, por el color que estos tenían._

_-Ship! Misión cumpida!.- Grito, y salió como había llegado, corriendo._

_Zero rió un poco, y tentado por la curiosidad, abrió lentamente el papel, y sabia que en ese momento, era el ser humano mas feliz sobre la tierra. Entregado por completo a un momento de euforia, comenzó a reír dando vueltas hasta que se mareo, y completamente decidido salio hacia el pasillo, donde no tuvo necesidad de seguir avanzando, ya que al otro extremo, se encontraba a la persona que buscaba. Al amor de su vida._

_Los dos, pese a estar separado por tan poca distancia, se entregaron un dulce sonrisa, y Kaname, tomando el detalle que todavía tenia el papel de Zero en sus manos, lo agarro fuertemente y giro el mensaje para que lo viera. Y Zero hizo lo mismo, solo que este haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, corrió por el pasillo a su encuentro._

_El mensaje de los trozos de papel solo decían su verdad, el Te Amo que tanto anhelaban decirse._

_Y Kaname imitando a Zero, corrió para llegar a el, y al juntarse elevarlo con su brazos fuertes por la cintura y girarlo mientras este reía lleno de felicidad, y un momento después Kaname sello sus labios y su amor con un beso, ante todas las miradas de los múltiples trabajadores que realizaban sus tareas en ese instante, quienes detuvieron todo y sonrieron ante tan hermosa imagen, mientras que ellos solo seguían en su burbuja de amor, solo escuchando los aplausos a su alrededor._

En que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, no lo sabia, solo tenia consiente el dolor que en esos minutos sentía. Se sobresalto al sentir dos cosas pequeñas y suaves rozar sus mejillas, y abriendo sus ojos, pudo ver a sus adoraciones observarlo con preocupación y limpiando el rastro de dolor que los recuerdos habían dejado.

-No llores papi…- Le dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, que lo miraba con ojos suplicante y llenos de inocencia.

-No queremos verte triste…-Otra vocecita pequeña escucho al otro lado, y dando vuelta su cabeza, pudo encontrar a un pequeño e inocente niño, que lo miraba con los mismos ojos que su hermana.

Carraspeando un poco para poder hablar sin que se le quebrase la voz y pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, limpiando la lagrimas derramadas, les dijo:

-No pasa nada, mis tesoros-Les sonrío a los dos, haciendo que estos pudieran también sonreírle, al ver ese tan bello y dulce gesto en su padre- Y díganme, ¿en que momento han llegado? Pensé que Tia Yuuki los traería mas tarde.-

Los pequeños, todavía sonriendo, fruncieron en un puchero tierno su entre cejo y le respondieron:

-Ya es bastante tarde papi…- Respondió la pequeña.

-Y Tia Yuuki se comprometió contigo…-Salio en apoyo de su hermana el otro pequeño.

-¿Acaso no nos extrañaste?.- Dijeron los dos a la misma vez, con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Zero solo rió y negó con su cabeza.

-No digan eso, mis niños, por supuesto que los extrañe, demasiado, solo que se me paso un poco rápido la hora, nada mas- Les respondió acariciando sus suaves mejillas, y sonrío con orgullo- Pero si miren, se han convertido en dos grandes, buenos y responsables niños-los felicito- A ver, díganme…¿Quién es el mas hermoso y valiente caballero de todo este mundo?.- Pregunto animadamente mirando a su costado izquierdo, donde estaba su pequeño hijo.

-Yo!.- Grito este, sintiendo muy contento.

-¿Y la mas bella princesa de todos los reinos existentes?.- Pregunto esta vez, mirando a su pequeña.

-Yo!.- Ella también mostraba su felicidad.

-Y…¿Quiénes son los mas lindos tesoros para mi?.-

-Nosotros!.- Y se abalanzaron contra su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente, entregándole todo su amor.

Zero rió, y abrazo los mas fuerte que podía a sus hijos.- Nunca lo olviden, mis niños, son lo MAS importante que tengo en la vida.- Les dijo al oído.

"Y tu también" Eso solo lo pensó, pero con mucho, mucho dolor.

.-.

Zero observaba recargado en una de las paredes de la chimenea a sus dos pequeñas razones de vivir jugar animados y dando gritillos de felicidad, siendo abrazado por el calor que habían en ese momento en la estancia. Sus ojos eran tiernos y llenos de amor a esas dos personitas que eran su vida, las únicas razones por que se aferraba a la realidad, todo con tal de que ellos fuese felices. Se desvivía por ellos a cada minuto. Un pequeño deje de tristeza surco su rostro, la razón era simple, era lo único cercano que tenia de _El_. Y eran tan parecidos…Su pequeño caballero, como el le decía, era su viva imagen. Tanto su cabello, que tenia las mismas ondulaciones y ese color tan especial, y sus ojos, de un marrón profundo que invitaba a perderse en ellos, y que tenían un brillo inocente y hermoso. Pero había sacado parte de su actitud tímida y un poco ingenua. Y su bella princesa, esa pequeña decidida y orgullosa, su cabello era igual al de su hermano, largo, pero liso hasta la altura de la nuca y para las puntas se le formaban lindos bucles que se movían gracilmente con su dueña, y ella había sacado sus ojos, teniendo dos pequeñas y brillosas gemas amatistas.

Vio como sus niños comenzaban a interactuar entre ellos en forma de juego, mientras que tomaban cada uno un pequeño muñeco, uno era una linda pepona vestida de blanco y otro, un osito con un pijama negro.

Sonrío ante un recuerdo.

_La lluvia caía pesada y de lleno contra ellos, parecía que de un minuto a otro, el cielo se vendría abajo por la fuerza en que el agua caía. Los dos no pudieron hacer otra, si no que reír a carcajadas por lo sucedido. Simplemente al parecer, hoy nada quería salir a su favor._

_Kaname todavía riendo, con su pelo demasiado mojado apegándose a su rostro también húmedo, dijo, hablando bastante alto para que se le escuchara, ya que la fuerza de la lluvia lo impedía.- ¡Bueno, como vez!-Comenzó, mientras se giraba mostrándose todo empapado, mientra que de la boca de Zero solo brotaban carcajadas- ¡Hoy los duendes me odian, pero que le vamos hacer! ¡Será mejor que lo haga de una vez!.- Y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a su ángel que lo miraba muy confundido, Kaname solo lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa tierna.- ¡Mírame! ¡Me tienes completamente tus pies, Zero Kiryuu! ¡No hay nada que pueda ya separarme de ti! ¡Así que: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi ángel?.- Le pregunto mientras desasía el puño de su mano y mostraba en su palma y un brillante y lindo anillo._

_Zero nuevamente volvía a ser la persona mas feliz sobre este mundo._

Pero toda la felicidad que había acumulado entre esos minutos, ahora se desvanecía en la mueca de tristeza y dolor que llego a su cara, al recordar el día en el que sintió que lo perdió todo…

En que todo, absolutamente todo, careció de sentido para el…

_Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder parar, el dolor que en esos minutos sentía, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Eran tan insoportable…Simplemente sentía que apretaban y sacaban su corazón y que desgarraban su alma en manera de tortura. Veía como el amor de su vida pasaba sus maletas al ayudante que subía los bolsos a la parte superior del autobús de la milicia, que se lo llevaría y lo arrancaría de su lado. Kaname se giro a verlo y también pudo ver sus lagrimas. ¿Cómo aguantárselas, si lo estaban apartando de su otra mitad? Se acerco a el y desesperado lo abrazo fuertemente, no queriendo irse lejos de el. Zero se aferro tanto como pudo, y sollozaba cada vez mas fuerte, no podía aguantarlo. Kaname lo tomo de la cara y lo obligo a mirarlo, juntando sus ojos llorosos y tristes._

_-Nunca- Comenzó con la voz quebrada- NUNCA, olvides que eres lo que mas amo en esta vida.-_

_El dolor de los dos no hacia mas que aumentar a cada instante y los sollozos de Zero lo desgarraban dolorosamente.- Te amo…- Le dijo Zero y se besaron, notando el sabor salado que sus labios tenían gracias a las lagrimas, pero ellos solo querían saberse cerca y saborearse tan cual dulce eran._

_-¡Arriba, todos arriba, es hora de irnos!.- Oyeron el grito que entregaba el comandante y supieron que había llegado el momento. Se separaron y Kaname poco a poco comenzó a deshacer el abrazo, alejándose lentamente, aumentando su tortura interna, y finalmente no hubo ni el mas pequeño milímetro de piel que los uniera. Con la cabeza baja subió al autobús._

_Zero abrazaba con su mano derecha su corazón que poco a poco se hacia completamente pedazos y con la izquierda, abrazaba en su vientre el único secreto que le había guardado a Kaname, por que sabia que si el se enteraba, todo iba a hacer aun mas difícil. El camión lleno de gente que esos minutos se encontraba desolada, comenzó a indicar su marcha y alejarse lentamente. Zero pudo ver por las ventanillas como el amor de su vida se iba y los dos se seguían para poder verse por ultima vez gracias una separación que no tendría una duración fija, comenzó a correr con la mano alzada tratando de alcanzarlo, y lo vio desparecer por el camino._

_Derribado por el dolor se dejo caer al suelo, y pronto otro cuerpo estaba junto a ella, confortándolo y compartiendo su dolor, pero estaba seguro que ella no sentía ni la mas minima parte de lo que a el en estos minutos, lo destruía._

_-Cálmate, Z-zero, todo estará bien.- Le dijo Yuuki acariciando su cabello, trataban de controlar sus sollozos, la partida de su hermano le dolía, pero su dolor no era nada comparado al de la persona que en estos minutos abrazaba._

_-Y-y-y-u-k-i.- Hablo entrecortado, y tomando con sus manos temblorosas la de la muchacha, las llevo hasta su vientre._

_-Dios…Zero.- Dirigió su suplica al cielo con los ojos cerrados._

_Ella había entendido perfectamente._

Y así fueron pasando los meses, y que gracias al apoyo de Yuuki pudo mantenerse firme y llevar por buen camino su embarazo. Y también estaban las cartas de Kaname, que aunque llorara a cada letra que leía, su corazón podría tranquilizarse al saberlo bien y con vida. Nunca pudo responderle ya que no era seguro, pero cada vez que miraba a la luna, tenia la pequeña certeza de que sus sentimientos le eran entregados. Entre una de las tantas cartas que recibió y que mantenía guardadas como tesoro invaluable, estaba una que se sabia por completo de memoria:

_Mi amado Zero:_

_No sabes como te extrañado. Acá todo parece seguir igual y tal no quiera cambiar la situación en mucho tiempo. No importa, por que de todos modos llegare a ti. ¿Sabes? Ayer soñé contigo, aparecías tan hermoso como lo eres mi ángel. Estabas junto a dos niños, no podía verlos bien, pero tu los mimabas y abrazabas tan dulce. Fue demasiado hermoso._

_Espero que todo se encuentren bien por alla, mándale mis saludos a Yuuki. Y a ti mi amor, nunca olvides que eres todo en mi y que te amo mas que nada._

_Eternamente tuyo,_

_Kaname._

Meses después, habían llegado al mundo las dos personitas mas maravillosas, Elizabeth y Anthony, sus hijos. Pero la felicidad de este hecho fue opacado por otra que le avecinaba destrucción, una vez mas. De un día a otro, las cartas de Kaname dejaron de llegar. Buscando ayuda o alguna explicación, trato de contactarse con superiores o amigos que supieran algo. La incertidumbre era su compañera a cada minuto.

Y un día, pudo acabar con ella, solo para abrirle paso al dolor. "El esta desaparecido" Le habían dicho, y el cayo en la desesperación. Se rehusaba a creerlo o al tan solo imaginar que el…el…¡NO!

Y desde el nacimiento de sus hijos ya eran cinco años, y dos en que la ultima carta había llegado. Desde ese minuto, se aferro por completo a sus hijos como su única meta para vivir, y aunque aun para el había una esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera, el dolor, la tristeza, habían acompañado los recuerdos…

Salió de su depresión al ver como su pequeña Elizabeth llevaba sus manitos a su boca, para ocultar el bostezo que daba, para terminar entornando los ojos en signo de sueño. Sonriendo con un poco de pena y con ternura, se levanto donde estaba, ya era hora que sus angelitos fueran a dormir.

-Es hora de dormir, niños…-

-Papi, no…- Rebatió Anthony, quien también entornaba sus ojitos en su rostro visiblemente cansado.

-No tenemos sueño…-Apoyo la niña, ya casi cayéndose dormida.

Zero los miro con amor y les sonrío.- Puede, pero es hora que los niños buenos vayan a la cama. Así que, a lavarse los dientes, ponerse la pijama y a dormir.- Los insto tomando sus manitas para levantarlos, y estos asintiéndole enérgicamente con la cabeza, corrieron a hacer lo que su papi había dicho.

El quedo ordenando un poco el desastres entre juguetes y mantas que había en la sala de estar, que habían dejado sus niños al jugar, y después tomo camino hacia la cocina, sacando dos vasos de la alacena y del frigorífico la leche, que sirvió en los vasos. Mientras guardaba nuevamente la leche, se sobresalto ante las pequeñas voces que le hablaron.

-Papi, ¿El sabe que existimos?.- Le pregunto su pequeño.

-¿El nos quiere?.- También interrogo la niña.

Zero dio vuelta, y tomo cuenta de que sus hijos, ya con sus pijamas de patitas puestos, miraban fijamente la foto que había sobre el mesón de la cocina, donde el y Kaname aparecían abrazados de frente y sonriendo, felices…amándose. Enternecido, apoyo sus rodillas en el piso cerca de su hijos y estos lo miraron fijamente.

-Por supuesto que sabe que existen-sonrío-Aquí-Y con su dedo índice de sus manos toco el pecho y cabecitas de sus tesoros- Por que es aquí, donde las personas viven por siempre.- Vio con alegría como estos le sonreían con inocencia.- Y no, el no los quiere…El los ama, los ama con todo su alma, ¿Entendido?.- Acordó mirándolos tiernamente. Estos asintieron contentos.-Y ahora- Dijo parándose y tomando los dos vasos- Sean sanos y fuertes.-

"_El los ama, como yo lo amo a el" Nuevamente la tristeza azotaba su corazón, alma y mente._

Los niños tomaron la leche de un alzon y entregaron los vasos a su divertido padre, gracias al pequeño bigotito blanco que tenían alrededor de sus labios, que se encargo de limpiar con un paño.- Y ahora, a la cama.- Les dijo y estos nuevamente corrieron.

Y como todas las noches, el los acompaña en su mundo de los sueños y se sentaba entre el espacio que había entre las camas de los pequeños y comenzaba relatar su cuento favorito:

_Contaba, como la princesa de un reino se ahogaba entre la soledad de tener todo, pero sin algo con que aferrarse, y la de un apuesto caballero, que luchaba sin metas sus batallas contra dragones y tiranos. Hasta que un día se conocieron y un lazo mas alla de la muerte se formo desde la primera mirada, y estaban segurísimos de que no los separarían…Cuan equivocados estaban . Su padre, el rey, al enterarse de tal infamia cometida por su hija, tomo la decisión de alejarla, alegando que era todo por su bienestar, y sin que la vida pudiera salvarlos, se vieron separados cruelmente, pero el había hecho una promesa "Te encontrare, y volveré a ti, aunque el cielo así no lo quisiera", y ella confiaba, nunca dudaría del caballero fuerte y dueño de ella. Pasaron los años y el tiempo, y aun nada pudo todavía querer juntarlos, pero su lazo no se rompía…Ni lo haria…_

Se detuvo al ya percatarse que sus niños estaban respirando pausadamente y con sus ojitos cerrados, descansando por fin de un día de aventuras y lleno de juegos que los habían dejado visiblemente agotados. Sonrío con ternura, y se puso de pie para dejar la silla en su lugar y poder dejarlos dormir tranquilos. Pero pronto la voz de su hija lo sobresalto nuevamente, dejándole doliente tras su pregunta soñolienta:

-Papi…¿ellos pudieron estar juntos?, ¿se volvieron a unir?.-

Zero se dio vuelta lentamente, con dos lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, se acerco hasta las camas y sonriendo con tristeza les respondió.- Por supuesto que si, princesa, el amor fue mas fuerte.-

Y viendo como su niña volvía a cerrar los ojos, dijo.- Duerman mis niños, buenas noches.- Se despidió.

-Te queremos papi…- Susurraron débilmente y cayeron en profundo sueño reparador.

Zero camino hasta la puerta y desde allí dijo en tono tierno.- Dulces sueños, mis amores. Yo los amo.- Miro a la noche por ventana y supo que la oscuridad los cuidaría, y salio cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

En la sala de estar nuevamente, se acerco hasta el fuego y lo avivo un poco mas, decidió que saldría un rato, quería un poco del aire fresco y frío de la noche, que hoy dejaba caer un densa niebla. Abrigándose mas, se expuso ante la tranquilidad nocturna.

En el pórtico, avanzo unos pasos cortos y se sentó en el primer escalón de la entrada, abrazándose a si mismo y cerrando los ojos, dejando que la noche lo acariciara. Las estrellas hoy no se veían, pero la niebla entregaba un paisaje bastante fantástico. Suspiro profundamente y ladeando una sonrisa se dijo a si mismo.- Al parecer, la noche hoy será mi amiga.-

Se vio sacado sus cavilaciones al percatarse de ruidos afuera de su casa, precisamente justo frente a la entrada, se puso de pie para poder tratar de ver mejor, pero la niebla no era de mucha ayuda. Pronto escucho el sonido de la reja abrirse, rechinando gracias al frío que se había apegado a los fierros. Con sus sentidos alerta, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Nuevamente sintió la reja, pero supuso que ahora se estaba cerrando y comenzó a escuchar las pisadas fuertes de alguien acercándose. Retrocedió otra paso, para en cualquier caso, poder entrar a la casa y ponerse seguro. Las pisadas se hacían mas fuertes a medida que se iban acercando y ya casi listo para entrar, la figura se hizo completamente visible, y el aliento se le fue inmediato, solo se percato de que el ser dejo caer dos grandes bolsos a sus lados.

-T-t-tu…-Susurro incrédulo, mientras que los pasos que había retrocedido, los devolvía tembloroso y dos lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos para caer lentas por sus mejillas blancas.

El recién llegado, le sonrío.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, demasiado. Al fin, podía dejar que sus ojos admirasen nuevamente la belleza del ángel de su vida. No había cambiado, después de tantos años, seguía siendo el mismo Zero, Su Zero. Pudo ver, aun a la distancia y la niebla, el dolor, la confusión y la incredulidad que había ese rostro perfecto. Sonrío, _"Tranquilo, mi amor, ya estoy aquí, no falte a nuestra promesa"_ Pensó, para después sacar de su bolsillos un papel muy doblado, que se encargo de estirarlo y mostrarlo, sonriéndole al amor de su vida.

-Tu….- Y Zero corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el castaño y se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando se asegurarse de que estaba ahí, con el, abrazándolo.- Tu, tu, tu…- No dejaba de repetir, sollozando. Y Kaname no quería eso, no quería ver a su ángel llorar. No mas. Lo tomo suavemente de la cara y lo obligo a observarlo.

-Te amo.- Le dijo, perdiéndose totalmente en el.

-Kaname...- Y sin ninguna palabras mas se besaron con pasión y amor. Todo a su alrededor dejo de importar y por esos momento solo existieron ellos dos.

Y esa noche volvieron a pertenecerse.

En cada toque y beso, roce y caricia, en cada lagrima, se reconocían, grababan bajo sus manos la piel del otro, mezclando sus temperaturas, volviéndose uno por completo. Y el alba los sorprendió amándose.

-Nunca te alejes de mi…-Susurro apunto de caer dormido.

Y Kaname abrazando delicadamente, le dijo.- Nunca podría.-

En sus sueños, su amor continuaba.

.-.

Su mirada se hallaba fija en el horizonte que se extendía hermoso y nuevo, sus manos estaban recargadas sobre el mesón, y en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad pura lo iluminaba. Estaba completo, tenia a todo lo que amaba junto a el.

-¡Buenos días, papi!.- Dos pequeñas vocecitas lo bajaron de su nube, dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus dos niños.

-Buenos días mis tesoros-dijo suavemente- ¿Qué tal durmieron?.- Pregunto.

-¡Muuuuy bieeeen!.- Respondieron alargando graciosamente la frase.

Zero entrego un carcajada ante las ocurrencias de sus dos pequeñas adoraciones.- Papi, ¿pasa algo?.- Le pregunto de repente Elizabeth, y Zero le quedo viendo un poco confundido.- Estas…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que su hermano hablo.

-Papi, ¿quién es el?.- Dijo este.

Elizabeth siguió el camino a donde llevaba la mirada de su hermano y topo con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño chocolate, totalmente paralizado, quien los miraba con ojos de par en par abiertos.

Zero guardando los nervios, tomo las dos pequeñas manos de su hijos y los hizo caminar hasta quedar frente al hombre que observaban fijamente, para quedar a poca distancia.- Mis niños-dijo- les presento a su padre.-

Los niños procesaron la información en sus cabezas y tardaron en su reacción. Al cambio de Kaname, que al solo escuchar la confirmación que le había dado Zero, había caído de rodillas contra el suelo, convertido en un millar de lagrimas.

Los niños tímidamente se comenzaron a acercar, para quedar a pocos centímetros de el, observaron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, la foto sobre el mesón. Su papi no les mentía, ese hombre era su padre, aunque ahora no se encontraba de pie ni sonriente, podían reconocer ese brillo en su mirada. Sus ojos de infantes se clavaron en los de Kaname y sus manitos puras se acercaron a las mejillas mojadas, acariciándolas.- ¿Papa?.- Preguntaron en un sollozo, sin esperar respuesta se abrazaron a su cuello, y Kaname los rodeo a los dos entre sus brazos, llorando con ellos.

-Mis hijos…- Fue lo único capaz de decir.

Y Zero veía con lagrimas en los ojos, la imagen que tanto había soñado presenciar. Ya no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida.

.-.

Los rayos calidos del ocaso acariciaban su piel y la brisa dulce gozaba y disfrutaba con el a la felicidad. Dos brazos fuertes lo tomaron por detrás, recargándolo contra el otro cuerpo y su pecho calido. De sus labios, salio una risita tierna, y su mano acaricio los cabellos de la cabeza que se encontraba escondida entre el rincón de su cuello y hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Sintió como la otra persona negó con la cabeza contra su piel erizada .- No…Solo…extrañaba hacer esto. Abrazarte...sentirte…entre mis brazos y saber que no te iras…Que eres mio…que me amas.- Susurro.

-Mas que a nada.- Giro entre los brazos y tomo entre sus manos delgadas el rostro de Kaname para que lo mirara con esos dos ojos profundos.- ¿Tu…eres mío? ¿Para siempre?

Kaname lo abrazo firmemente por la cintura y el rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, juntando sus frentes en algo sumamente intimo, suyo y unico .- Siempre, cada segundo, minuto y hora, semanas, días y años de mi vida te pertenecen.- Sus ojos no era mas que amor y sinceridad pura.- Te amo Zero Kiryuu, mi amor, mi vida entera.

-Te amo Kaname Kuran, te amo…-

Sus labios se unieron en un gesto lento y apasionado.

Tres personas lejanas, observaban con un sonrisa en sus rostros delicados la hermosa escena.

-Tia Yuuki, ¡tenias razón!.- Dijo de pronto el pequeño Anthony, jaloneando un poco la mano femenina que tomaba la suya pequeña.

La castaña de cabello largo hasta media espalda, lo miro extrañada.- ¿A que te refieres, pequeño?.-

-Tu nos dijiste que algún día papa regresaría.- Fue el turno de Elizabeth, quien estaba del lado de su hermano.

-Que estaría con papi…- Siguió Anthony.

-¡Y que ellos sonreirían! Y que se iban a querer muuuuuuuuuuuuucho- extendió graciosamente-…que…estarían felices, y que seriamos una familia.- Dijo la pequeña Elizabeth.

-¡Y paso! Ellos…papa y papi…están juntos…sonríen…se quieren…ellos se quieren y son felices por eso…¡Y ahora somos una familia!.- Termino feliz el pequeño varón entre las dos mujeres.

Yuuki miraba a sus sobrinos con ternura infinita, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias que estos a veces tenían.

-Pequeños, tiene que aprender y entender…-Comenzó, mientras ponía sus rodillas sobre el césped suave y colocaba sus manos delicadas frente a su rostro, que estaba a la altura de los niños. Estos, ante el gesto, pusieron sus manitos pequeñas en las de su tía, como ella le gustaba, mientras la miraban fijamente.-…que el amor…Es la fuerza MAS poderosa del mundo-enfatizo- Que ni el destino, ni la guerra, ni el odio, pueden derrotarlo. Que aunque todo se interponga en su camino, y si este es totalmente sincero, podrá con esos obstáculos, y triunfara.-

Los niños, sonrieron anchamente, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes, voltearon nuevamente su rostro en la dirección de sus padres, y pronto echaron correr hacia ellos.

-¡Papa!.- Kaname escucho el grito de sus hijos llamando y giro su rostro viendo como ellos corrían en su dirección, sonrío y soltó a Zero suavemente y para agacharse y recibir a sus hijos entre sus brazos, quienes se sostuvieron su cuello.

-¿ Que pasa niños?.- Pregunto el hombre de cabello castaño, después de dar un tierno besos en la frente de sus adoraciones.

-¿Nos quieren?.- Preguntaron a la vez, causando gracia en Kaname, al parecer, tenia mucho que conocer de ellos.

Zero se acerco a ellos con un sonrisa pura en su rostro y se refugio entre el espacio que quedaba en el pecho de su amor.- Los amamos, demasiado…- Les dijo.

-Mucho mas de lo que nos creíamos capaces.- Termino Kaname por el, mientras miraba a su familia con amor y orgullo.

Los bracitos calidos de los pequeños niños rodearon a sus padres, quienes aspiraron el aroma suave y delicado de ellos.

-A ver, ¿quién quiere dar vueltas?-

-¡Nosotros!.- Animaron los pequeños.

El viento, rodeaba en su invisible abrazo a la familia que danzaba y giraba junto a el, mostrando su felicidad en risas, y su amor en el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Por siempre, en un lazo inquebrantable de amor.

* * *

Che amano la accompagna, ma è la preziosa sincera...

:)


End file.
